Warclient
Le Warclient est un client modifié pour Freeciv, avec quelques options avancées supplémentaires. Il est associé au Warserver, un serveur de Freeciv server avec des règles quelque peu différentes et autres options par défaut. Différentes règles * Plus de merveilles (sauf Manhattan et Apollo, mais Apollo ne révèle plus la carte). * Les élephants sont de retour. Polythéisme, 4/1/2, 40 points de productions. * Les Croisés sont de retour. Monothéisme, 5/1/1 40 points de productions. * Le Fondamentalisme est de retour. * Les règles d'aéroportage sont différentes. Vous pouvez aéroporter une unité depuis chaque ville avec un aéroport jusqu'à une autre, même si cette dernière a déjà aéroporté ou reçu une unité ce tour-ci. * Quand vous conquérez ou volez une technologie, la première technologie libre du ruleset est volée. Si les technologies dans le ruleset sont rangées de la pire à la meilleure, la pire est toujours volée en premier. * Les unités marines et aériennes ne gagnent pas de bonus défensive dû au terrain. * Les chances de réussite de corrompre une unité ennemie dépend de l'option diplchance. Différent options avec lesquelles nous jouons toujours * Le commerce des technologies n'est pas permis. * Le commerce de devises n'est pas permis. * Le commerce de villes n'est pas permis. * La recherche dans les jeux par équipe n'est pas unique (chaque joueur est responsable de sa propre recherche). * Revenu des routes commerciales experimental: les routes internes donnent le même revenu que les routes créées avec un autre joueur. * Générateur de cartes 6-7: toutes les îles sont identiques. Comment installer Warclient Vous pouvez obtenir les dernières sources du Warclient via SVN (vous pouvez également trouver tous les liens sur le forum): * http://svn.gna.org/svn/freeciv-warclient/tags/pepclient/0.9.4/ (svn://svn.gna.org/freeciv-warclient/tags/pepclient/0.9.4/) Instructions: svn co svn://svn.gna.org/freeciv-warclient/trunk/ warclient cd warclient ./autogen.sh make sudo make install Version de développement (0.9.5 devel): * http://svn.gna.org/svn/freeciv-warclient/trunk/ (svn://svn.gna.org/freeciv-warclient/trunk/) Instructions: svn co svn://svn.gna.org/freeciv-warclient/trunk/ warclient cd warclient ./run.sh cd merged ./autogen.sh --enable-client=gtk-2.0 make sudo make install N.B.: Warclient is est uniquement disponible avec le support gtk-2.0. Si vous obtenez l'erreur suivante: checking for GTK+ - version >= 2.2.1... no *** Could not run GTK+ test program, checking why... *** The test program failed to compile or link. See the file config.log for the *** exact error that occured. This usually means GTK+ is incorrectly installed. checking for gtk-config... no checking for gtk12-config... no checking for gtk13-config... no checking for GTK - version >= 1.2.5... no *** The gtk-config script installed by GTK could not be found *** If GTK was installed in PREFIX, make sure PREFIX/bin is in *** your path, or set the GTK_CONFIG environment variable to the *** full path to gtk-config. configure: WARNING: Not checking for SDL; use --enable-client=sdl to enable checking whether Xfuncproto was supplied... no, found: FUNCPROTO=15 NARROWPROTO configure: WARNING: Not checking for XAW; use --enable-client=xaw to enable configure: error: could not guess which client to compile essayez sudo apt-get install libgtk2.0-dev Les binaries pour windows sont disponible ici. Lisez ceci pour en savoir plus à propos des versions pour windows. Liens externes * Warclient forums Category:Gameplay